With This Tear
by BluEyz91
Summary: Someone is crying, who is it and why? SS/HP Slash! Nothing descriptive for people not into it but enough to satisfy Snarry lovers. I'm bad at summaries but give it a shot.


_Flashbacks_

**Present**

A/N: Can't really give any warnings or good summaries because then it'll give away the end so just read on! The song is With This Tear and was sung by Celine Dion. =)

* * *

**Looking at old photographs tears slip from my eyes. We were so happy, so in love, good things never last do they? As a single tear drop falls on a photo I start to reminisce about our time together.**

With this tear  
I thee want  
I long for you to talk to me like you did  
That night in the restaurant

"_Remind me why I wanted to be a teacher again, I honestly don't know how you've managed all these years with these kids, I'm starting to go grey already!" said one Harry Potter after swallowing his warm soup._

"_You get used to it after a while, the worst generation I had to deal with was yours, you and Longbottom were head to head for the number of disasters in the lab," replied Severus Snape._

"_Ah yes but I was always your favorite right?" was said with a cheeky smile from the young savior._

"_The worst brat imaginable," came out of Severus' mouth accompanied by a smirk. _

"_But here we are now years later eating together at a restaurant which will be followed by hot sex at our place."_

"_You insatiable mince."  
_

Spoke of love so openly  
And again and again you promised me  
That you'd never leave  
But now you're gone

"_I love you Sev, you know that right? You're the only one I want for now and ever and I'll never leave you. All of those people are fans and all of those medals are not important, what matters most to me is you knowing you'll always come first and I don't care about the fame or anything, I just want you, only you, forever."_

"_I love you too Harry.  
_

With this voice  
I thee call  
Sometimes I catch myself  
Calling your name  
When you're not there at all

"_You have a beautiful voice, you can make a man moan with pleasure or cry in fear with that voice alone."_

"_I'd much rather have you moaning because of my voice."_

**Tossing and turning in the throes of a nightmare I wake up with a gasp screaming your name. Reaching for your body to offer me comfort I search the bed to find it empty of all presence besides my own and half the bed cold.  
**

Please tell me what I did wrong  
Why must I hear your voice inside my head  
All day and all night long  
It's not fair

"Sev! Everyone knows that it would produce a draught so powerful that it's known as the Draught of Living Death," was said with a giggle.

**Turning and searching only to find the rooms empty, your voice is within me.**

With these arms  
I held you  
When you told me you were dying  
I had less courage it's true  
And you wrote every day  
Writing 'bout the things  
That we could do  
When your pain went away  
But all that went away was you

**I've been getting tangle up trying to put my robes on, my arms don't want to obey me anymore they simply want to hold you.**

"_I'm sick Sev"_

"_And that is why you are with a potions master, what potions do you require Harry?"_

"_Potions won't help"_

"_What is there that my potions can't fix you brat?"_

"_I'm dying Sev, the healers say there is no cure."_

"_I'll find a cure and make it; nothing is too much for you"_

**I think you knew all along it wasn't possible and yet you still smiled and made plans for when you were better. Was it to make me feel better?  
**

With this tear  
I thee want  
I long for you to talk to me like you did  
That night in the restaurant

**More tears are dropping, it's a waterfall I can't stop and wouldn't if I could. A tear slowly falls on your favorite Weasley sweater.**

"_They were the first real family I had, you know?"_

"_What about the Dursleys?"_

"_Neglect and abuse is all I've learned there."_

"_I'm sorry"_

**With a small smile you assured me it didn't matter anymore, you had me and the Weasley's, what more did you need? I loved you more than you'll ever know in that moment.**

With this tear  
I thee want  
I thee want  
I thee want  
I thee want

With this tear  
I thee want  
I long for you to talk to me like you did  
That night in the restaurant spoke of love so openly  
And again and again you promised me  
That you'd never leave  
But now you're gone

"_Never leave me Harry"_

"_Severus Snape I love you more than life itself and I couldn't leave you even if I tried"_

"**Harry Potter was more than the Chosen One or the Boy Who Lived. Harry Potter was a friend, a brother, a lover, and Harry, just Harry. He brought light into a world that knew nothing but darkness and fought tooth and nail for a world that sometimes didn't even want him. Most would say his greatest achievement was the death of Tom Marvolo Riddle or as Harry would like to say Lord Voldeshorts but I disagree. His greatest achievement was what he used to destroy the evil, which was love. Love destroyed his enemy and in Harry teaching a bitter old man like me how to open my heart and love and be loved in return he saved a life. When you think of Harry remember a boy with knobbly knees and taped glasses with messy hair who entered the wizarding world with such wonder and the strong confident man he became but still a little klutz. Remember Harry as the kind, brave, foolish and cunning snake the Gryffindor could be. When you think of my precious brat, my husband, remember the joy he brought to the world with a simple smile. Harry Potter will always be loved and missed and it was an honor to have loved and be loved in return by him. Thank you."**

**As he walked off the podium Severus realized his face was covered in tear tracks and for the first time he didn't care if anyone but Harry saw it, let everyone know how he truly felt.**

"I love you Harry"

**And Severus could have sworn he felt a soft press of lips on his before the wind blew it all away.**

With this tear

* * *

A/N: So yeah I was kind of in a sad mood and this was the product, once I started writing I just couldn't stop even with tears falling on my laptop. Please excuse and mistakes and errors, this was written in about half an hour and I still have no beta. Leave a review and tell me what you thought please? *Blowing nose and sniffling*


End file.
